A Rose By Another Name
by RosemariePrior
Summary: She's arrogant,he's no better. She's human; he's a vampire and, the son of the royal vampire family.She's sworn in an arranged marriage that's happening in a month to his older non identical twin, he falls in love with her, but for him she's no less than a walking scarlet letter. Will Four be able to make Tris his own? Or will she fall into the hands of his brother? Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys please ignore the grammar mistakes for this one. Don't ask my, spell check isn't behaving, and plain out not working. My Microsoft Word isn't behaving so I'm having more than enough trouble. Though I have been excited for these Divergent character Vampire series. I had the whole story planned out, and if you say OCC –well, they are sort of different not much but let's face it some are vampires. I really hope you'll enjoy it. Yes Eric is Tobias's non-identical twin brother, and Peter is the younger brother. I have changed some hair colours and such so the characters can fit the story better. For example, Eric has blond hair; no piercing's obviously no tattoos. Also Peter looks exactly like Eric. Tobias however looks the way he normally does without tattoos. Yes this is a Tris, and Tobias story, so don't freak out it being Eric, and Tris. I could never separate Four, and Tris. Though the start is kind of what the heck sort of sequence. *Disclaimer* I don't own anything this is just my fan-fiction the characters don't belong to me. –Jazz **

_She's arrogant, he's no better. She's human; he's a vampire and, the son of the royal vampire family. She's insecure; he's her saviour. She's sworn in an arranged marriage that's happening in a month to his older non identical twin, he falls in love with her, but for him she's no less than a walking scarlet letter. Will Tobias be able to make Tris his own? Or will she in the end fall in the hands of his family, and older brother Eric? Who in reality seek nothing but to kill her, who will win in the end? - A Rose by Another Name._

_**Tris's Point of view:**_

I tied my hair into a braid. This wasn't ever going to be easy for me, I looked down at my clothes I had grey sweatpants, and a light blue top on which was almost too old for me. I clutched my hands at the sight of the engagement ring that rested on my ring finger. I looked at it carefully. I guess, I was never meant to dream like every other girl. To find someone she can love, but I was rather meant to be stuck in an arranged marriage with those who I despised the most. Tears stung my eyes again, but I didn't dare let them out, instead I ignored them. I took one last glance at the ring that had writing all over it, and it said "R.H.O.A.C". _Royal House of Aura Chicago_.I slowly made my way to my bed as; I grabbed my old sweater laying on the edge of it, and shoved it on, as I made my way down the very few stairs of my parents' old house. I was nearly out the door when my step-mother's voice stopped me.  
"Where are you going Beatrice?" she asked concerned. I turned around. _I'm going to have my last possible chance of freedom_ I thought. I starred at Ramona, the half vampire looked younger then she should have standing by the stove, she looked like my sister rather than my step-mother. My dad looked up from his newspaper; his eyes were no longer gentle like they had been during my childhood. Now they held a blood thirsty look in them. Though now he wasn't human, in my childhood he was. I looked down, scared of his gaze trying to control my breaths. Ramona caught the tension, and waved him out of the room. Once he was out I let out the breath I was holding in, as she walked up to me. I smiled at her. Her face looked sad, but she placed her lips on my forehead. I was thankful for her touch, she had tried her best to become my mom after my mother's death, but it wasn't enough for me. It could never be. Tears fell down my cheeks, I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. "Please Beatrice don't cry," another voice said it was my brother Caleb. Though like my father's it was no longer innocent. If only I had died in that car accident with my mother, or if only I was strong enough to face these vampires, in my own house. If only my brother, and father weren't attacked by that vampire. If only I had my old life back. I had begged my father to let me out of this arranged marriage, but he thought it was a perfect politics opportunity, he'd still force me even if I didn't want to have this happened. All I knew was the guy was the oldest son of the vampire nobility, and his name was Eric. I had seen him a few times, but never met him. Many girls may fall for him for one reason or another, but he wasn't the guy I could ever love but here I was being forced to marry him at the age of 17.

"Please Ramona…," I begged through my sobs. They became more, and more desperate as the days approached quicker, in a about a week's time I would have to go to the vampire nobility death maze called their home. I was only 16, but in a month's time I would be 17.

"Go out for a walk clear your head," Ramona said. _That was exactly what I was doing before you stopped me._ I nodded, and walked out. People rushed past me, some glaring who could blame them? I was a human, and I was willingly going into the hands of the vampire royals. I would soon have to face Marcus, and Evelyn Eaton, and my so called fiancé Eric Eaton. Along with two younger Royals, Eric's non Identical twin brother Tobias Eaton, and the youngest Peter Eaton, who was no older then I was. I kept my head down, as I walked past my old friend Susan. I didn't have the courage to talk to her. I didn't think she wanted to have any communication with me after all this. I wandered off away from my neighbourhood. My hands shook at every thought of being committed to that thing. I had seen his, brutal punishments. I had heard of his merciless raid. I had heard of him turning his youngest brother like him. Though I had never heard of his non identical twin brother. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to be curious about a no good vampire. I would find out who they all really were in a week. I now stood at the edge of a lake hidden in the trees. I had attempted to drown myself in this lake many times, but now I knew it was hopeless. I always had people watching me while I was out. People wasn't the correct word, I always had vampires watching me like guards, weather I could see them or not. The cool breeze brushed around me. I was dangerously close to the road, and the water. Both were death traps. Though neither would work in this case, but how I wished they would work. I didn't bother looking both ways for any cars, no one travelled through this way, in the fear of vampire attacks. I crossed the road without waiting for the sign to tell me it's safe. At that moment I should have. I saw a red convertible race towards me. I closed my eyes in fear knowing I was about to get hit. The car stopped to a screech before me. I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was standing in the same spot, where there really no vampires around me this time? I closed my eyes shut, wanting to go back into the lake, and kill myself. I opened my eyes, and now the owner of the convertible stood before me. He didn't look concerned, but mad. I backed up; his anger reminded me of my father's eyes. It didn't even take a minute for me to realize I wasn't in the presence of a human.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" he yelled. I was already going through enough. A few others got out of the car. One of which I recognized as Eric's guard, Zeke. Though the guard didn't recognize me. How could he? I looked like some strange random girl walking around for no reason. The last time he saw me I had a long white dress on and styled hair, which was forced upon me by my father. I looked completely different right now. I held a cry back into my throat. But who would I call for help? More blood sucking devils? Pretty soon I would be one.

"God you'd probably get run over and blame everything on me, don't you have eyes!" he yelled even louder. This was enough, I had so much crap to put up with, and this vampire wasn't going to give me anymore. For a minute I forgot he was a vampire, and let my anger out.

"Just shut the hell up, you idiot! How would I know there would be a car coming this was? Since out of fear because of you low intention bastards no one comes this way, so how is this my fault? And I wasn't the one speeding like it was doomsday so instead of blaming me, why don't you have a good look in the mirror first before going on, and on accusing me! did I tell you to speed without looking who's on the road? No right! So what the hell is your problem, just because you're a stupid vampire, and just a bit more power does it even give you the right not admit to your own fault? Just shut, and kill me already, and think of it this way if you did run over me you may have done me a favour."

He looked at me even angrier than before. I watched his eyes turn darker then I had intended to trigger. What had I just done? I couldn't even speak up for myself at home; all I've ever done was begging my dad to spare me. I knew he loved me somewhere under there but he wasn't himself anymore, and here I was picking up a fight with a vampire accompanied by royal guardians. I didn't know who he was, but something told me he was important to the vampires. Though my dad had never laid a hand on me, but I had a feeling this guy just might. I looked up to see his eyes soften. He smirked at me, his hand touched my shoulder.

"You've got some nerve you know that," he said slowly, but not in threating way.

"Can we go now Four?" a girl behind him said. I also recognized her it was another guardian named Shauna. Though who the heck was Four? I had heard of all the important vampires. Prince Eric, Tobias, and Peter, but never anyone named Four. I was sure it was some sort of nickname.

"Tris are you alright?" a girl came up behind me, and asked. It was Susan. Did she follow me all the way out here?

"She's fine but, she won't be next time if she doesn't look before crossing the road," a guard said. Susan completely ignored her.

"Come on your brothers been looking for you," She said tugging me away. This was going to be my life in a week's time, in a month it would be permanent.

"Thank you," I finally said once we entered the neighbourhood again. She left me to be. So I was never going to be entirely forgiven for something I never planned to do?

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

"Four are you in here?" Lynn's voice came from outside as she knocked on the door to my room. She used the name, I got from having four fears, and she couldn't call me Tobias, because she still was one of the main guards, so if she wanted to call me Tobias she would have to but "Prince" in front of it. I had distaste for my title. The name Four worked perfectly it allowed me to treat my guards as close friends, which in reality they were. Though in front of a major crowd the used my title. I sighed

"Yes I am, come in Lynnette," I said. She walked in closing the door behind her. Her fingers traced my face, as she kissed me.

"How many times have I told you it's Lynn," she said backing up to see my face. We both knew I didn't love her, but she was a suitable possible future partner, and she loved me. I released myself from her, reminding her the status of our relationship, if that's what it was. I looked out my window; it had a great view of the city. As if that mattered.

"I know what you're thinking," she said confronting me. _Do you really Lynn_ I thought.

"I know you don't love me, but remember we need to make this work and-" she started, but I cut her off by laughing. This was another thing about Lynn; she would never get me would she? I didn't get how she could think I was worried about my own personal life at a time like this. My Victorian type room now was suffocating me. I opened the dark red curtains further. The palace was bigger than it should have been; a whole neighbourhood was wiped out while building it, people lost their own homes, and wandered off to what they called the "Abnegation" neighbourhood.

"Lynn I'm worried about, Eric's soon to be new wife, I just hope she won't have the same fate as the others," I said. If she questioned this family, she would be killed, like the others. If I had been there I would have saved them, personally but I could never be there. Samantha had been burned to death in the 16th century, and Jamie was killed in an "accident" in the 1800s. Samantha's death had been reported due to a "unfortunate farm house fire accident." I wasn't around for the either, but this girl whoever she was going to get killed shortly after words regardless. Her divergence was reported when she was 14, though Eric re-assured he would never harm her this was exactly what he was planning to do. He was worried she would end up turning someone against us. I wasn't sure how she would, but Eric thought marrying someone like her was the best way to eliminate the threat. Though this wasn't what I was worried about, it was the fact her blood drew him in, would he dare drink human blood? If her blood was anything like the girl's who I had encountered today, that almost got ran over by my car she would need help. I could barely control myself, and knowing Eric he wouldn't bother to. Though there was another part of me that said, Eric wouldn't kill her because, her father was now a vampire, and important to politics. My family would eventually take her life maybe not right away maybe even not for years but soon enough they would, but this time I can't let it happen. My though of train was broken by Lynn's harsh comment.

"Who cares she's human, she'd probably kill us if she could." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Well I'm sure she would, I mean haven't we've done enough? And Lynn if I could love someone I wouldn't be with you right now," I said throwing the rash comment she'd presented to her in a different way. Lynn turned around, I heard the door slam. For some odd reason I laughed. She wasn't meant for me, but I could never love anyone, vampire or human. I looked around my insanely large room. This wouldn't be Lynn's anytime soon. I laughed at that thought. If I couldn't stand her one comment, how would I spend the rest of my life with her in the future? I had a choice, unlike the poor girl marrying Eric. I could choose not to marry Lynn later on, but that girl had no choice.

"Don't worry," I said to no one "I'll protect you." I meant this; nothing wasn't going to happen to her. Even though I didn't know her, if she had to spend her life with Eric, she wouldn't lose it either.

My thoughts trailed off to the careless girl who almost put her life at risk by coming in front of my car earlier today, until I heard another knock my thoughts wandered to her.

"Come in," I mumbled thinking it would by Lynn again. She did come bouncing back often enough. Though instead both my parents entered, with Eric, and my younger brother Peter who was to say Eric's reflection.

"What do you guys want?" I said getting straight to the point. My mother sighed.

"Tobias…-" she started but I cut her off.

"Evelyn I know what you want to tell me, Lynn already went over next Sunday's timetable so you, and Marcus can take your leave, thank you for being concerned, but try to be concerned about the girl who has to waste her whole life with Eric, and peter you can go, and Eric I don't need the pleasure of your company your highness," I spat, with a hint of sarcasm. Without even speaking to me they left, but Eric gave me an evil smirk. _I don't even know how this girl looks like, but if she get harmed for no reason Eric I swear I will kill you_ I thought, watching him close my bedroom door.

**Ok guys what do you think? Yes once again this is a Tris and Four/Tobias story. I hope you like it. Stupid busted Microsoft word, I can type but half of the things just won't work for an example spell check and etc. Though I tried my best, and feel free to leave a review and PM me if you have an idea. This is my first time doing a vampire divergent series. This idea came to me while I was falling asleep, so it might not be that thought out. – Jazz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last story. Though people please stop calling me crazy, and insane for writing a divergent vampire story. I'm glad to see you guys love it, even if you still called me insane, but hey I'm a writer. I got a comment that said my grammar was better when my spell check was busted. Ok that was interesting to see. My Microsoft office spell check is still not behaving, so I may have some trouble, and sometimes I just can't plain out edit something. I need to have a talk with Bill Gates! Anyway aside from Bill Gates here you go chapter 2 of "A Rose By Another Name." Hope you guys enjoy it, starts off with Tris finally coming to the palace to get use to it for it a month. Dun Dun Duh! As you can guess Eric, and her wedding will eventually fall through the roof, because baby it's not meant to be! Your brother's going to steal your Fiancé, who's stuck in arranged marriage with you! Ok, okay I'm getting too carried away, and giving too much away. Though remember it's me the insane girl the plot can change anytime. Enjoy! **

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

I walked down the main hall of the palace, followed by Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke. I didn't bother to give them the chance to catch up; I didn't feel the need to. If I had my way Eric, wouldn't be alive right now. Though killing my sadistic brother non-identical twin brother wasn't on my to-do list right now.

"What's with him?" I heard Shauna whisper; when she thought I was out of hearing range. I saw Lynn shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm not sure he's been acting all weird about what Eric's doing since yesterday," she replied. _Both really are sisters one, and the same_ I thought. It was ridiculous for Shauna or Lynn to think I was out of the hearing range, when it was clear I wasn't. Though only Zeke noticed that as he waved them quite. I took a sharp turn while entering the main room of the castle. It was big, and unpleasing. I saw a few thrones but aside from that it was amongst my distastes. Marcus sitting on one of the pain throne's around the meeting table was fiddling with the pen in his hand looking worried about something. His eyes darkened when he saw me.

"May I help you?" he finally responded, unlike Peter, and Eric he wasn't very fond of me because I wasn't like the rest of my family. I starred him down without a word. Eric, who was leaning against the wall, now smirked. He seemed to enjoy a good show, but I wasn't here to entertain him though, I was sure I would do that without meaning to. I walked closer to Marcus, the floorboards underneath my feet squeaked. It felt like I would fall right through sometimes. My thoughts were broken by my mother's voice. For which I was glad, the last thing I needed to be worried about was the floorboards.

"If you're wondering when she got here, it was about two hours ago, we'd thought we'd let you to be and figure all this out, I wouldn't try meeting her, she's no enthusiastic about this either, in fact her main point was to throw a fit in the first 10 minutes of meeting us." I paused. Did this girl actually have a death wish when she entered this place? Though how could any daughter of Andrew's be this insecure, and rebellious? Then it hit me, she was divergent, something I had forgotten.

"Well then at least it makes it harder for you to present her in front of the whole city this afternoon," I said trying not to smirk. Marcus face angered. I now desperately tried not to laugh at my fathers, annoyance. He had the same problem with me centuries, ago. But back then he had a way of dealing with it. The bruises he caused my body may have disappeared, but the scars remained, and one day they would be his scars not mine. I shook the thought off. It wasn't like he could harm me now.

"We have ways," Peter smirked. I narrowed my eyes. _What are those two idiots going to do to her?_ I thought. Without warning I tugged Shauna out of there along with me. Shauna looked confused as to why I didn't bring Lauren or Lynn instead of her, but my next question cleared all her confusion.

"You were that girl's escort right? What level is she staying on in the palace?" Shauna looked at me, for a minute then slowly spoke.

"Level 4, the same level as you, and Eric, though her room's closer to yours, but it isn't exactly far away from Eric's either to be exact it's right in the middle somewhere."

I felt myself get some relief, at least I could keep an eye on her, but who exactly was this girl? I didn't bother to ask Shauna as I started up the stairs with her panting to keep up with me. I paused by the entrance to the fourth floor door before throwing the door open.

"Which room?" I asked. Shauna was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't listening exactly. "Which room Shauna." I asked again.

"That one," she said pointing to one in between mine and Eric's. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said somewhere right in the middle.

"Wait Four there's something you should know," she called after me not bothering to move. I didn't care what she had to tell me. Right now I needed to meet this girl. I threw open the bedroom door with more force than I had intended to. Then the girl I saw sitting down on one of the chairs with her hands on her face looking frustrated, surprised me. I was sure she was covering up something, but when I went to remove her hands, she slapped mine away. I was now looking into the eyes of the same girl who had almost got run over by my own car. I felt my eyes darken. Why was I so mad around her?

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

"What!" I demanded getting up from the Victorian type sofa chair. I looked in the eyes of the guy who had almost run me over a week ago. I wished he had run me over; at least I would be at peace. I wasn't sure if he still recognized me, I looked completely different. Ramona had made it so now I had close hair curls that fell down, almost too perfectly, and a long blue royalty type dress, but simple. I didn't know how I looked like right now, but I knew it wasn't like myself. His eyes once again terrified me as he shut the door behind him. His footsteps came closer, and closer I squeezed my eyes shut. Who was this guy, and what did he want from me? I suddenly felt a pain stab me. Exactly what had Eric thrown at me this morning when we were out of reach, and out of sound to shut me up? Whatever it was it made blood come out of my arm, and if it wasn't for Eric's only sister, and the youngest royal vampire Christina he would have killed me. Now there was this guy who could torment me by the look in his eyes, I wasn't normally afraid, but there was only so much I could take. Eric had made an excuse I fell, and had stated to me no one would believe me if I told them the truth, but if it wasn't for Marcus's only daughter I may have not been alive. Even if she was a vampire she had just done me the biggest favour. My hand automatically went over to my arm, which had now been treated, but it stung me, and myself confidence. I wanted to cry but, I couldn't fall weak in front of this vampire not now, not ever. I opened my eyes, to see his hands tracing over the patch on my arm. I found the courage to meet his eyes, now they looked soft, like he understood what had happened. _Don't be an idiot Beatrice, he's playing you_. I thought in my mind. I attempted to push him away, and failed as a low cry escaped from me because of the pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned. His eyes had soften, now they looked brighter than any pair of eyes I had seen, and definitely more beautiful. I reminded myself of my earlier thought. _He is playing me_ I thought.

"What do you care?" I nearly shouted, but my voice toned down once I realized Eric might be around.

"Your name's Beatrice right?" he asked not bothering with my little frustration. I nodded but added,

"Actually I prefer Tris though no one seems to care anymore." He nodded at me, I wasn't sure why, but something about him had a hint of sympathy towards me. I didn't want his sympathy I didn't want him to think I was weak.  
"Do you know my name?" he asked. What a stupid question. I nodded.

"Four right?" I said not sure of my answer. He laughed a little. _What did I say wrong?_ I thought.

"That's a nickname my guards use, because they hate the formal titles, and the only family member who knows about it is my sister Christina my real name is Tobias," he said smirking. No wonder I never heard about the vampire nobility's middle son that much, he was different, either that or he was using me.

"Does it look like I care?" I simply say. I had desperately wished Eric wasn't around to hear in on the conversation. His grin became wider, but then it dropped, when he looked at my arm.

"What happened!" he demanded. I looked at him, wanting to tell the truth but then the words Eric said to me came back in my head, "they'll never believe you."

"Nothing just fell down out of anger Christina helped me up, and helped with the first aid it's just a minor injury there's no point in having a whole conversation on it," I said lying. I wasn't a good liar his eyes narrowed but he pretended to buy whatever I was selling. He left me to be, and I turned back to the mirror. I looked to the ground to see his badge that symbolises he's a royal on the ground. It must of fell off. Without thinking I pressed in my hand, and closed my eyes.

_**Four/Tobias Point of view;**_

I started down the hall. Shauna eyed me carefully wondering why I had been in Tris's room for so long. I dismissed her without a word, and started towards Christina's room. Thankfully I found her before I had to look for her. She looked up from her desk, and whatever she was doing.

"Hey bro," she simply said not paying attention. I narrowed my eyes when she looked up at me again.

"How did Beatrice get hurt?" I asked casually. I knew she wouldn't lie to me, out of all people, so I had nothing to be worried about.

"Eric threw a glass vase at her arm while arguing with her this morning, and nearly killed her accidently of course he can't control himself, and the blood itself unfortunately was rather tempting," she said with a look of fear in her eyes, "he didn't mean to she wouldn't pipe down so I guess he just lost control." I didn't know why she felt a need to protect that bastard. I glared at her walking out of the overly decorated room.

I started down the hall again; it was a long time before I saw Eric in the courtyard again. Without thinking my fist met his face, as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" he yelled, attempting to punch me in the stomach, for the most part it worked. I kicked the side of his head, knocking him off balance, and continued kicking him while he was down. I knew this was an unfair fight but at the moment I didn't care. I felt someone's arms grab mine from the back. It was Lynn, and Zeke. Zeke took a hold of Eric.

"Let go of me!" Eric demanded. I attempted to punch him in the face again, but Lynn's hold was now stronger than before. She was more determined.

"Stop it please both of you," she begged, dragging me away. Once we were inside again. She stopped by the main entrance, shaking her head.

"I don't know if I can handle this anymore Four, you've been acting so weird please stop, I've been worried about you, and you getting in a fight with Eric just increases my worries more than ever, I love you, even if you don't feel the same I can't see you hurt, please at least tell me what had happened," she said after a long silence had passed between us. I didn't know why I attacked Eric. Samantha had the same situation long ago; I never did anything that time.

"I don't know I just saw Tris's arm, and I suppose I just lost control," I said. _Why am I doing this? I barley know the girl_ I thought. The main point was to keep her safe from Eric. Though after that car situation I thought about her frequently, and at that time I didn't even know her name.

"Tris?" Lynn said confused. "Beatrice," I simply told her. She nodded her head, but she didn't look pleased.

"After that almost getting run over the car thing, you've been thinking about her too much, and back then you didn't even know her name, but if you have any feelings for her drop them right now, she's your brother's fiancé, and a hopeless pathetic girl, and who cares if a vase hit her arm? We could barely control her this morning, and had to postpone everything, I mean everyone in the city already knows who she is, but trying to present her before the wedding is now a death threat, because of insecure childish acts," Lynn said with a hint of jealously. I looked at her angrily. _Are you for real?_ I thought.

"Let's get this straight, one I don't have feelings for her what part of I can't fall in love don't you get? And the second thing she's being forced, it's like if I force you to marry Eric would you do it? No right!" I yelled. I had been arguing with Lynn a little too much lately. She looked at me angrily and walked away.

I could care less about the way she was feeling right now.

My day went on as normal, with no news from Tris. At around 11 at night, I sat down on the roof just watching the sky, with a beer in my hands. I needed a break, even if it meant drinking. I heard a mumble or a low cry. _What's that?_ I thought. It sounded like Eric, and Tris. I ignored it, that couldn't be. He wouldn't dare go after her right now would he? I heard another loud whisper. It didn't sound like she was in danger but he wasn't doing anything pleasant either. Without thinking I set the bottle on the roof, and jumped down to her rather small balcony. I was lucky I didn't miss it, or I would have no explanation to why I was all the way down there. I leaned against the balcony door that was half open, and listened in on their conversation. Eric was seated on one of the Sofa chairs.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

What did he want now? Eric just sat there smirking, like a bastard, as he had done for the past 20 minutes.

"Get out now!" I demanded I had enough of him. Apparently he found me amusing, and I was there for his entertainment. He acted like he was watching a good T.V show examining the characters very carefully. He got up, and walked towards me. His hand slid against the back of my waist, as he placed is cold and brutal lips against mine. Once he let go of me, another low scream came out. This was enough. I picked up a vase identical to the one he'd thrown at me earlier, and tossed it at him. He caught it without any difficulty. He smirked, and threw it right past me making it crash on the wall, just to scare me, but I closed my eyes anyway.

"Enough," Tobias said walking in. I didn't know where he came from, but neither did Eric, by the look on his face. "Eric get out right now!" When Eric didn't budge he threw him out, following after. I quickly closed the door, and the lights. _Try to get some sleep Beatrice even in the worse situations _I thought, the exact same words my mother use to say. I closed my eyes as nightmares filled my dream. In one I was killed, though I didn't care about death.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

After dealing with Eric, for some reason I snuck back into Tris's room. I watched her carefully, turning, and tossing, and mumbling things in her sleep. My hands traced over her face. I wanted to take her up in my arms right now, but it wasn't a good idea.

"Tobias," I heard her mumble. I shot up from the side of the bed, was she awake? I looked at her carefully she wasn't awake but deeply asleep. I didn't understand why she had said my name. Though why was she saying my name? Whatever she was dreaming of, I hoped it wouldn't have a negative view of me.

"I don't know what makes me come towards you, but I think you're different," I whispered in her ear like an idiot.

I left her side in the morning, a soon as she started waking up. I closed the bedroom door, but as I existed I for some reason wished I didn't have to.

**Ok guys what did you think? Please, please, please leave a review. You don't have to have a fan-fiction account to review. Your feedback is important to me. If you have an idea leave a comment about it in the review section. - Jazz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guy's thanks for all the reviews, and support. Yes my stupid Microsoft word is still busted. I would like to apologize, for the spelling issues. I've been busy with this lately, but today was the last day of school so it's all good. Also thank you so much for all of you who have added this story to their favorites list. Also this chapter features more than Tris, and Four's point of view. – Jazz**

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

I had visited Tris's room at night for the past week now. I always saw her in the day time when I had the chance to get away from Lynn, and no one was around. The wedding was postponed to a month later. Evelyn thought Eric, and Tris should get to understand each other a bit more. If that meant Eric nearly killing her at some points, and throwing glass vases at her arm, then yeah they already were one step ahead in understanding each other. They both hated each other, though how did she feel about me? And why was I so concerned how she felt about me? I suppose she saw me as a friend, even though I was a vampire she was getting more comfortable around me, and Christina. I smiled at the thought, as I turned towards Tris's room. I knocked on the door. It wasn't Tris who opened the door. My blood ran cold it was Shauna who had opened the door. She looked confused to why I was here. Lynn appeared behind her, Zeke was talking to someone on the phone standing on the balcony with his younger brother Uriah pestering around. Shauna didn't ask any questions but instead moved out of the way. There I saw Tris laying down; she looked like she had fainted. Her eyes where shut tight. I held back an anger cry, if Eric had done anything he would pay dearly for it. Zeke finally came in followed by Uriah. He looked a bit curious to see me; Uriah paid no attention what so ever. _I don't even have an explanation why I'm here _I thought. I looked at Tris, a little curiously.

"She just has a high fever, and fainted I heard a scream, don't worry Eric wasn't anywhere around her," Lynn said scowling, and shooting a glare at me. Shauna caught the tension, and ushered her sister out the door. Uriah followed willingly, but Zeke didn't move an inch. I looked at him puzzled. He sighed, and looked back at Tris, then me again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, with a disappointed look on his face. _I wish I knew_ I thought.

"What do you mean?" I simply said instead, in a way I was still confused about what he was going on about. He looked at me, and laughed. His eyes turned over to Tris, and this time they stayed there even though he was speaking to me.

"What do I mean? Well, I mean is what are you doing with your life? Did you honestly think you could fool me? I'm your best friend Four, and like I use to say if you start falling in love, I would know it before you that's how well we know each other, but the saddest part is you're falling in love with a girl who's your brothers fiancé, wait why am I saying falling? You are in love with her, I know you haven't even known her for 2 weeks yet, but it's been centuries of you saying you couldn't fall in love it was never meant to happen slowly for you it was always meant to be unexpected, and if this isn't love it's not infatuation either, you're afraid to admit something, and that Four is that you're in love with Tris." I looked at him shocked. I couldn't be in love with her could I? I barely knew her, but he was right whatever this was it wasn't infatuation or a crush. A moment of silence passed between us, when I finally decided to speak.

"She's not mine, she can never be, and she's someone else's" I said weakly. I didn't mean to sound weak, but this was the truth there was nothing I could do about it. Zeke laughed at my distress.

"She's someone else's Four?" he said laughing "She's not Eric's either, and to tell you the truth I've seen the way she looks at you, I can safely say she has a crush without knowing it, even though it's not love but over time it can develop, and by her words expressions everything, she made one thing clear, I may not know anything about her, but she is yours… maybe without knowing it." I was shocked at his words, was this really Zeke?

"What should I do now?" I asked. I wasn't sure what he was getting at, but if he was right then I didn't know what I'd do.

"I'm not sure, but if this is the case you're going to have to stop that wedding, I don't know at what cost and I'm not sure how, but you'll find a way who knows even at the last moment, if you can't confess your love her to yourself, but I know you will, sooner or later, preferably sooner than later," he stated. I didn't know how I felt about her fully myself, though I nodded. In love or not, she just couldn't marry Eric for her sake. I heard someone mumble something, me and Zeke turned back to Tris again. Her eyes were open now. She smiled at me and Zeke weakly in her attempts to get up. Without any given signal I rushed to her side helping her sit up on the bed.

"Hey how are you? And what happened? This time don't lie, I know Eric threw that vase at you, and you told me you fell down, and yesterday he was yelling at you, and yet you were still trying to cover up," I blabbed on confessing things I should have kept to myself. Zeke laughed. I was about to punch him in the face, best friend or not.

"She seriously just caught a fever this morning, Shauna was helping her and she noticed Tris was sick this morning," Zeke said teasing me. I felt a relief go through me. I felt Zeke grab my arm, and drop it on her forehead. It felt warm. _So she really was sick_ I thought. I glared at Zeke he was doing this on purpose. He left us to be. As soon as Zeke closed the door, I heard a held in Sob escape from Tris. I turned my attention back to her; it was obvious she didn't want to cry in front of me. I stroked the side of her face, which I shouldn't have done in the first place, but I couldn't help myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sounding a bit overly concerned. I tried to control the over sadistic melodrama of my tone. My hand didn't leave her face until she looked at it. I took that as a cue to back off.

"You won't understand," she stated. _No I won't understand, if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm not exactly a mind reader_ I thought.

"Well I won't if you don't tell me what's wrong," I simply said, trying not to re-word my thoughts. She had a pained look on her face.

"Well… I miss my mom," she said with a hesitation. She was right, I wouldn't understand. I squeezed her hand. She didn't expect an answer from me, and I didn't have one either. We sat there in silence until I broke the silence again.

"What happened to your engagement ring?" I asked. It wasn't on her hand. She let out a laugh.

"Oh that I took it off for a while yesterday, because well I needed to go shower, and I guess I just left it on the dresser, and forgot all about it, don't worry I'll go get it now." I wondered if this was the casual respond. I stopped her, and got it myself. I set it down next to her on one of the night tables.

"How come you wear it on your middle finger, and not the ring finger?" I asked casually handing a glass of water to her. She took it, and gripped it in her hands.

"The vain in your ring finger leads to your heart, and if you don't love the person you're marrying then what's the point? Besides anything that belongs to Eric can't reach my heart," she said. I smiled nodding but added to her point.

"Technically that ring belongs to our family, but I see your point," I said. I took her hand in mine to reassure her, when my sister busted in. She gave me a curious look. I dropped Tris's hand automatically, and headed out the door, as I heard them both laugh.

_**Lynn's Point of view;**_

"I don't think this is a good idea, I mean I love Four, but there's no need to take Tris's life over it," I said I was standing in front of the second youngest royal peter he had a devious look in his eyes.

"No one's killing her, my dear Lynn, let's just call it scaring, besides it won't hurt her much maybe a small burn, and it may even give her a hint to stay away from Tobias," Peter said half laughing at my shocked expression.

"I don't know-" I started, but got cut off by Eric.

"Please Lynnette you know it won't affect anything, and since when did you care so much? Your pain priority is Tobias." I nodded maybe he was right, besides we were vampires, it wasn't like anything would happen to her, and she needed a warning. I smiled lightly.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I didn't know why but I couldn't get to sleep tonight. My thoughts wandered off to Tobias. _I wish Tobias was in the place of Eric_ I thought. It suddenly hit me. What was I thinking? Did I just say I wish I was stuck in arranged marriage with Tobias instead of Eric? My thought was interrupted with a loud explosion. For the first time I found myself wishing I wouldn't die. A bright red flame spread across in front of my bedroom door. _What the hell is going on! _ I thought. I let out a scream for help, but for the first time there were no guards around. I started racing towards the balcony door, but fire was there to. I wasn't sure where it came from, but all I knew was it wasn't going to end well. I let out a few more screams. I had wished for death so many times but not like this. My mother's words rang in my ears.

"Beatrice careful what you wish for." _She was right_ was all I could think before a flame rushed towards me. I let out a desperate scream, and that seemed to be the last thing I saw.

_**Lynn's Point of view;**_

"Eric that's enough she's going to get hurt, why did I even listen to you? That's it I'm going to get Guardian Zeke!" I yelled looking at the flaming room, I could hear Tris's screams, Eric, and Peter would let me go and get her just yet. _Why did I do this? If I really loved Four I would be happy for him instead I risk Tris's life _I thought. Eric laughed. I knew she would come out overly hurt, all because of me, and my stupid jealously.

"Oh really you're going to get Zeke? Well how would Tobias feel if he found out that you did all this?" he said trying to provoke me into not going. I shook my head. I didn't care what he said this was my fault, and I would take responsibility for it. I raced out of the hall, hearing Peter laugh. I ran up the stairs, and didn't stop until I reached the roof. I didn't see Zeke; though thanks to my ability to see further than most vampires I could see Zeke with Tobias, and a few other guardians, and friends. _So it wasn't just Zeke who was there._ They all stood in the forest like park that could be easily seen from where I was standing. I raced towards them, the group looked at me shocked I guessed it was the expression on my face. It was obvious that they couldn't see the fire from where they stood. I stopped to a halt in front of them forcing my feet to stop.

"Eric…Tris…I…Peter…Fire…I'm…" I started in broken words; I didn't know how to explain it.

"What happened?" Four asked admittedly. Uriah added to that "Lynn calm down and just tell us." How could I calm down? Though I had to if there was any chance of saving Tris.

"Eric, and Peter were acting like idiots so they decided to set Tris's room on fire, and I wish I had just been able to stop them but now the room's burning like hell, and they won't let me go in, and Christina, Marcus and Evelyn aren't around so I came to get Zeke she needs helps." I explained, before I could finish Zeke, Shauna, and Four were already gone, and Uriah was dragging me along.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I let out another scream, waking up. The fire wasn't dying down, though I had covered most of it with a cloth, before passing out. I was falling again, this time I knew if I fainted I wouldn't be able to wake up. Before I could think I crashed into someone's arms. I looked up to see Tobias, he had wrapped a fire blanket around me, and picked me up bridal style. I leaned my head against his chest, sobs escaped me. Though he had now pulled me as close as possible to him.

"It's ok," I heard him whisper. I'm not sure when or how, but somehow I was out of the room, and there was no fire when I looked back. He handed me over to Zeke, my arm wasn't badly burned it was going to be ok, but it stung.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

As soon as Tris was being taken to another room by Zeke, I turned back to Lynn glaring at her. Eric, and Peter had run off somewhere before we got here.

"Why Lynn?" I asked. "Why did you do that to her." She looked at me, this time tears spilling out of her eyes. It was Lynn that meant she didn't mean it, but she had hurt Tris.

"If anything had happened to her I would die!" I shouted. Then I stopped. Did I just say I would die if anything happened to Tris? Maybe Zeke was correct. I started down the hall, as Lynn's voice echoed through to me.

"I'm sorry, please Four I didn't mean to do this, I didn't think they'd do anything like this, maybe just a spark or two but if you hate me I wouldn't blame you but I will say this one thing, if you love Tris you won't let his wedding happen for her own sake, and protection," that was all I had hear Lynn say.

After a few turns, and questions from the staff, I ran into Shauna.

"Here take this, it's a new engagement ring because the old one was destroyed in the fire Tris's is in the room next to Princess Christina's," Shauna said handing me a new ring. Well at least Tris didn't have to be worried about Eric owning this one, though I doubt she'd put it on her ring finger. I made way to her room.

"Hey," she said upon seeing me, her arm was bandaged, and treated. I smiled at her, and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Hey yourself," I said after a while.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

"Hey yourself," he said after a long silence. He opened his hand to reveal another ring, almost identical to the one Eric gave me, but this one was brand new.

"The old one got burned in the fire so here you go a new engagement ring that never got touched by your loving fiancé Eric," he said jokingly. I grinned.

"Thanks but can you help me put it on? Just slide it into my middle finger, I know I use to keep that other ring on my ring finger back home, but it hadn't been touched by Eric, also the one I got when I came here was given by him," I said overly explaining things. He seemed to completely forget that I didn't wear my ring on my ring finger, when he took my hand and slid the diamond engagement finger on my ring finger. When he realized what he had just done his hand froze on the ring. I looked up to see that it was an honest mistake; my mother's words rang in my ears again.

"_The only way something can reach your heart is, if it was always meant to be there." _ I looked at him, and tried to figure out what had happened.

"Sorry, I forgot, and this is wrong because I'm not even Eric," he said before I had a chance to say anything else. He got up, and left. It seemed like I would be always stuck in this room.

"No," I said to myself "I was glad it was you, even if you believe you put it on for Eric, I don't know what this means but it means something."

**Ok people of the world. If you're out there, and your reading this comment! And let me know what you think. Bill Gates refuses to answer my phone calls, and fix my Microsoft word. So if a sentence doesn't make sense or something is misspelled it's not my fault. - Jazz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the support. This chapter is a fun light mood kind of thing. I just wanted to lighten up the mood of the story a bit, and just to slow down, and take it in again before something else hits our, dear Tris, and Four/Tobias. Sorry for the chapter being too short but I haven't updated this story in a while, and I wanted to. –Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

Christina tightened the lace on my dress. It felt like it was squeezing me breathless. I didn't know what this was about. Though Tobias had done a good thing for me a few days ago, he had made my birthday special. I would have been married to Eric by now if it wasn't for the staff's pursuing, that I needed more time to understand him. After the fire incident Peter landed in bed for a full week thanks to Tobias, and Eric could barely stand the last time I saw him. Lynn and I had solved our differences. Up until then I had no idea about her and Tobias's so called "relationship," and frankly it didn't affect me. Lynn and Tobias had apparently separated ways now, I wondered why though. A part of me hoped Tobias never loved her. I knew it wasn't the best thought, but it crossed my mind. I had to confess I was developing feelings, for a vampire, and not just any vampire the son of the vampire nobility. I was starting to feel for Tobias.

"Chrissie I love you to death but don't you think this dress is a little too revealing?" I said examining myself. This wasn't like many of the other dresses I wore that fell down to my feet, this one came a bit above my knees. It was white, and had one full shoulder sleeve while the other shoulder part was a single thick strap. I had high heels on which weren't high but definitely not comfortable. Christina laughed. I shook my head in the mirror, as she ran the curling iron through the ends of my hair, and flipped it to one side once it was done. I glared at her through the mirror, causing her to laugh more.

"Ok, ok not funny, I know but your expressions are just amazing to see, and this was mom's idea that you take a break from those formal dresses," she said fixing the front of my hair. I raised an eyebrow.

"And pajamas wouldn't have worked because…" I started, and she shot me a funny look. We both laughed. Christina was basically the sister I never had, even though she was a vampire. Just then Zeke walked in.

"Whoa hello ladies," Zeke smirked, lighting up the mood a bit more. I still had a bandage type medical wrap around my arm, because it wasn't fully healed from the fire incident. We both laughed again, and he looked confused. I followed Christina, out in the hallway; she left me alone to be, not surprising. I was allowed without an escort, around the palace now. It was more of a really big mansion, with a helicopter pad, and a pool. I ran into one of the maids.

"Water?" she asked sticking up a water bottle under my nose, she seemed determined that I drink it. I took it not hesitating, and took a few sips while throwing the rest in the garbage. I walked a bit further feeling light headed; something about the water was unusual, I doubted she had poisoned me, but it wasn't the same.

_**Eric's Point of view;**_

I watched Tris, sit under a tree out in the courtyard, just enjoying the fresh air. At first spiking her drink was just a way to get her back, but this could serve another purpose, she looked amazing as much as I hated to admit it. It wasn't like I was going to fall in love with her like my love sick puppy brother Tobias, but she did look pretty good right now, and she was soon to be my future wife. I smirked at the thoughts running wildly in my head. My eyes scanned her body demandingly I knew the powder I spiked that water with wouldn't work for about another hour, but I could stay close enough to her until it did, and when it did would be my chance to get what I now wanted. Some may call this rape, though I see it as ok. I smiled again, but this time she caught my gaze, and turned away. We'll see who'll be turning away later on today. I smiled to myself, and no matter what she accused me of it wouldn't work because after all she was going to get married to me. I got up and left, there was no need to cause any unwanted attention right now.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

I walked back inside, after talking to Tris for a while, it wasn't really about anything, but me being in her presence was enough to make my day, and I hoped it made her day to. Eric didn't try anything lately, but that made me follow his tracks more wildly then ever. I couldn't help but get the feeling something was going on. I went and sat outside on the roof feeling unsure, I knew something was going on but what. I could almost sense Tris in trouble. I closed my eyes. _Please be alright Tris, you have to be_ I thought. I jumped down from the roof, and made my way over to Christina. Why wasn't Tris with her? If she wasn't with me she was with either with, Shauna, Christina, Lynn, Uriah, and on the rare occasion Zeke. So where was she? Christina looked confused when she saw me.

"Aren't you with Tris?" I asked her. "No," she said. Her eyes looked worried, something told me, she wasn't with anyone else I trusted either. So if she wasn't Christina or anyone else who was she with? The image of Eric flashed into my head.

"The last I saw of her she was complaining about the water," she mumbled. I looked at her a bit confused. "Tris said the water tasted funny," she added. The water tasted funny? I didn't even know how that was possible unless, this was one of Eric's tricks. I suddenly became alarmed of what he could do.

"Chrissie we need to find her now," I told my younger sister, and she nodded. _Where are you Tris?_ I thought.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

"Eric stop," I mumbled, but why didn't I have the strength to back away? What had he done to me, I knew I didn't want this. His cold lips brushed mine's as a few tears came out. I could barely breathe or speak. _Tobias _I thought pushing him back. I thought about the water, and how it tasted funny. He had spiked my drink so I wouldn't be able to back away. The only thing that allowed me to even give him a push was Tobias's thoughts. Eric pulled me closer as I chocked a sob back in my throat.

"Shhhh… silent Tris it'll be alright," he said smirking. His hands traced my back, and over the zipper of my dress. I let out the sob I had been holding back.

"What is it sweetie? Afraid because I'm not Tobias," he laughed. Why couldn't I move? I thought about it then it hit me. _Of Course he wouldn't want me to be drunk or passed out while he did this, he wouldn't miss the chance to torture me while I knew what was going on, he must of he done something to numb the muscles in my body a bit_ I thought. I tried to cry out for help but nothing was working. Eric picked me up bridal style tossing me on his bed, and managing to climb upon top of me. I let out a few more tears.

"Please don't," I begged through my sobs. His hands reached my zipper and I closed my eyes. _No…I love you Tobias _I thought. I couldn't believe my thought but at this moment I knew it was true. _Help me please _I thought, as I felt Eric lowering the zipper a bit to reveal a bit of my back. _Please Tobias help me._

**O.O holy mother of candy! What will happen? Will Four/Tobias be able to come to Tris's rescue? And how should he exactly do that? Review and tell me what you think, swear at Eric and keep reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys know the issue with my Microsoft word so here you go chapter 5!–Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I couldn't believe this was how it was going to go down. _I love you_ I thought once more, _I love you Tobias_. I felt Eric's hands trace down my body lowering the zipper a bit more, I closed my eyes as tears came rapidly out of my eyes. I didn't want to seem weak or helpless in front of this monster but at the time I did. I felt my zipper reach the end at the lower back, as Eric lowered my shoulder sleeve of the dress. He started kissing up my neck. I struggled underneath him to get out but it wasn't working. I didn't realize what happened next but Eric wasn't on top of me anymore, he was nowhere near me. I looked up to see a pair of dark blue angered eyes holding on to his throat. A pair of hands helped me up zipping the zipper back.

"Are you okay?" Christina whispered not being able to take her eyes off of Tobias and Eric. I knew this would go down in a bad way so did she. I felt her arm tighten around me. Even though the two said nothing, their looks could tell how much they hated each other.

"You sick bastard!" Tobias yelled throwing Eric against the window making it shattered into pieces, but the impact wasn't much on Eric. Christina grabbed my arm and got me through to the door which was now open. I looked back to see Eric grabbing Tobias by the arm. I didn't realize what had happened but I was sobbing more rapidly "Tobias!" I cried as I felt Christina try and get me out of the room.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

"I had expected just as much," I said kicking Eric off of me and attacking him forcefully I didn't care if he died. His attacks slowly became useless against me Tris was still at the door refusing to leave I shot Christina a look to take her out, but now even Chrissie looked worried her face was pale. As much as she didn't like Eric she didn't want to see one of her brother's dead. I heard her shot some names but all I could hear was the screams of anger let out by me and Eric. I was still kicking him and he was down, but I didn't care. I felt Zeke grab me. Where did he come from? I looked around to see familiar faces staring at me, my guards, friends and parents.

"Get him out of here!" Marcus ordered glaring at me, as Zeke motioned me to follow. I did what he said as the light of the hallway began to settle in.

"What was that Four you nearly killed him!" Lynn hissed. As I shot a glare at her. "Where's Tris?" I asked as the murderous thoughts started to calm down.

"In Christina's room," someone responded in a hushed voice. I didn't wait any longer before trailing my way through the brightly lit hallways of her room.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I sat on Chris's bed trying to get my breathing under control. How could anyone stoop so low? My thoughts were trailed back to Tobias. Was he okay?

"I'm so sorry about my brother," Christina said shooting a silly shameful look at me. She had remained silent ever since we had gotten here.

"It's not your fault," I told her but that response didn't seem appropriate at the time, but before anything else came out from my mouth the door opened again. I hesitated to look but then was relieved to see Tobias standing safe and sound.

"What time is it?" he asked. Me, and Christina looked at him confused. He had nearly murdered his brother and he was asking for the time.

"11:22 pm why?" Christina asked letting her curiosity get the best of her. He sighed taking my hand.

"I think she needs to stick around me for tonight and her guards," he said silently. Something about the guards part seemed like a lie but Christina didn't catch on. I half expected him to take me back to my room or another new one but he did neither. Instead he led me to his room, as close as possible to Eric. Was he planning to keep me here all night? I watched him close the door I don't know why but my heart beat picked up and in a good way. I stood there breathless watching him approach me. The anger in his eyes that had scared me was calming down. He seemed so different in this light; he seemed weak, fragile, yet strong. He seemed human. I found his hand on the side of my face looking at me with gentle eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked silently. I didn't want to seem weak but I let my tears come out anyway. I looked back at him not being able to meet his eyes. Did I really love him? I wasn't sure. Maybe I just thought that out of panic but he was the only friend I had I could trust.

"How could I possibly be okay? I don't want to marry Eric I could marry anyone but Eric," I said sitting on the edge of his bed. I looked up at him as he sat beside me. His arm swung around my shoulder giving me a squeeze but it was quickly off. He looked at me with an immobile stare.

"Lay down," he instructed. I looked at him confused but did what he said. He pulled the blanket on the bed on top of me, and made his way over to a Victorian type sofa and laid down. He couldn't possibly be comfortable there.

"Don't ask," he instructed before I could say anything he switched off the lights. I didn't argue with him but tried to sleep.

It wasn't much success I woke up after a nightmare of my mom dying all over again. I found myself whimpering and within seconds Tobias behind me. He hesitantly climbed the bed reaching beside me. I don't know what came over me but I let myself fall into his embrace hugging him tight. My head fit underneath his chin perfectly. He wrapped his arms around me comforting me. I wished the time would stop right here. Where I was safe from harm, I was safe in his arms. In a complete stranger's arms. I didn't know when or how but I fell asleep like that.

_**Tobias/Four's: **_

I woke up finding Tris in my arms, laying against me, feeling my heartbeat. I suddenly became alarmed of what could happen if anyone found out my feelings for her. She was only in my arms out of fear, but having her here wasn't soothing it made me scared. When did I become so dependent on someone? But she wasn't weak, maybe scared but not weak. I watched her eyes flutter open. We just starred at each other, but didn't say anything. She attempted to get up but fell back against me. Closer this time. Our faces were inches apart. I didn't think I followed my heart ever before but for the first time I did, when I reached over and let my lips brush against hers. I watched her eyes close and her hands find my shoulders. We stayed like that until I heard a knock on my door. She backed up there was panic in her eyes.

**What do you think? Please review it'll encourage me to go on with this story because lately I haven't felt like writing it. Also please keep in mind my Microsoft and computer aren't up and going yet so thing will get posted but the words will change randomly so sorry. Also one last thing tell me what you think is going to happen further in this story, and how can Tris realize she's really in love with Four. **


End file.
